


Dark Forest (cupcakes)

by atsunomiya (KilluCoulomb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Career choices are hard, Club Captain Miya Atsumu, Coffee, Cupcakes, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Headaches & Migraines, Inarizaki High Volleyball Club, M/M, Miya Osamu's Cooking, Poor Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou has Anxiety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wym that's not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/atsunomiya
Summary: Suna Rintarou questions his life philosophy, meanwhile, Miya Osamu has very peculiar ways to show worry... And they deal with teenage love
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Dark Forest (cupcakes)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the prompt generator for indirectly giving me this idea.   
> I don't really know how to label Suna's problem, it's basically a self projection and I do have anxiety but... Read if you feel comfortable with it  
> I love them so much, guys, it's unreal

Suna believes he is a calm person in general. He doesn't let himself get bothered by all these annoying people he meets around. He usually keeps his opinions to himself in order to not punch anyone in the face and likes to think that the best way to deal with your problems is ignoring until it goes away. Works with Atsumu and annoying insects.   
But this, this is a situation where he can't keep himself calm.   
He's been pondering a lot since the twins' last fight after their loss to Karasuno in the Spring Tournament. Osamu and Atsumu recalled a question he, following his philosophy, very wisely ignored. 

What am I doing after graduation?

Since the fight, and after the third years graduation, that question's been pounding inside his head like a migraine that doesn't go away.   
That small worry spread inside his brain and suddenly he sees everything as a problem. 

His head's been hurting for real. Suna's been living the start of his third year on coffee and Advil. The more he thinks about the damn question the more it raises

Will your parents support you? Will you actually get through this year without failing anything? Will you be able to focus? 

Annoying voices creeped his sleep, making him moody in the morning. It's been almost two weeks since school started. Volleyball practice starts next week and he doesn't know if he will be alive to see Atsumu's captain speech.

Suna shifts on his bed, trying to ignore the voices. After some times, they would face. He knew it'd start again by tomorrow morning, but it's a problem he should, for now, ignore until it goes away. 

"Yer lookin like a zombie" Osamu stated while he changed in the locker room. "Sure ya can practice today?" 

Suna sighed and pulled his P.E clothes out of his bag, noticing he'd forgotten his kneepads. Good thing he won't need them much. He's from the block. 

What if there's something wrong with you? It's the third time you forget something important this week…

Suna shook the thought away, taking another glance at his bag, relieved to see the painkillers still there. He'd need them. 

"Heey, Sunaaaa" Osamu waved his hand in front of Suna's face. "What's so interesting 'bout the bag?"

"Nothing, I just forgot my kneepads. Guess I'll get a lecture from our captain?" He giggled. Atsumu would never shut up about having the authority to call them out at any slip since Kita-san named him for the position. He'd be insufferable this year.   
Osamu snorted and Suna had the impression of worry on his face.   
Maybe it was just another thing his mind made up. 

Practice was normal. Volleyball was something that always managed to cheer Suna up although he didn't show it. It made him focus on messing with blockers and spikers instead of his daily struggles as a human being, like having to listen to his geography teacher's horrible jokes instead of the actual class or just gathering the willpower to get out of the warm and comfortable bed to go for a run.   
It caused his discomfort and made him irritated, but if ignored, It'd go away. 

After practice, Suna did his best to not roll his eyes and mock every single sentence of Atsumu's captain speech out of pure spite for him picking on his plays earlier. Instead, he sit down on a bench while the first years attentively listened to him.   
Atsumu's voice slowly became a buzz and the image of the gym was blurrier than he remembered. 

"Suna"

"Suna! C'mon yer gonna get hurt" 

Opening his eyes felt as a Herculean task, his head weighed like lead and Suna just wanted to sleep on that soft and warm pillow listening to that thumping sound. 

Pillow? Thumping?

Suna looked up to the of Osamu's tilted head looking down at him. Oh.   
He passed out and fell on Miya Osamu's chest.   
With a sudden effort that made his entire world spin, Suna lifted his torso and looked away, hoping the heat on his ears wasn't showing. 

"Sorry, 'Samu. I think I'm gonna get sick" he muttered. 

"I told ya. Yer looking like a corpse. Did ya eat?" Osamu's expression didn't change, it kept itself serious and cold, as if Suna had just commited a hate crime. 

"I forgot" he realized. Suna's always been a small eater but the breakfast made of two cups of extra caffeinated coffee he found in the back of the kitchen cupboard plus the sorry excuse of a lunch he had were too little even for him. 

Osamu looked at Atsumu, who had dismissed the underclassmen and stood up. He glanced at Suna. "Can you stand up?" 

Suna tried to stand up. It still made his vision blur a little but he could manage to walk. Osamu walked into the locker room and came back with his bag, pulling a pastel blue container from it and handing it to Suna. 

Suna stared at the thing and then at Osamu. Then at the thing again. He opened it and met the smell of chocolate and cherry. A cupcake. Dark forest cupcake that looked like it was taken out of one of these cooking magazines his mother liked. The whipped cream and the cherries made Suna feel bad for wanting to eat it. 

"S'probably yer blood pressure. Gimme the container tomorrow. And don't forget to fuckin eat, Suna" Osamu answered emotionless, zipped his bag closed and waved Suna goodbye. 

Suna kept staring at the cupcake, the engines in his sugar deficient brain too tired to work. He took a bite, not minding the mess the icing would do on his face. 

As he expected, it tasted heavenly. 

Suna hid in the empty locker room so nobody would ask for a piece of the sweet. After even licking his fingers that were dirty with the whipped cream, his light headedness faded. 

And during the whole time talking to Osamu, the buzz in his brain was nothing more than a faint noise. 

Suna didn't give Osamu the pastel blue container back on the following day, because he was still pale when he got home and his mother told him to not go to school.   
Staying alone at home was really nice before Suna had to deal with his own mind haunting him all the time.   
That question from the start arose again 

What are you doing after you graduate? 

He decided to Google the answer. Bad idea. After scanning through a bunch of options and doing almost every single career test invented, the options didn't appeal, didn't fit and didn't answer anything.   
This time he'd double the Advil dose. He hopes him mom doesn't notice.

His phone buzzed in his pocket when Suna laid upside down on his bed, upper body hanging off the floor, hair falling on his face watching some criminal investigation tv show. He lifted his torso to sit on the bed and thanked the gods for his natural core strength because that move was supposed to hurt. 

'did ya get sick'  
'ya better not forget to eat'  
'and i want my container'

Osamu's messages could be read out loud in a monotone tune and sound exactly like Osamu. It was something Suna found really amusing.  
But he was right. He haven't had lunch yet.

'i did. Mom made me stay at home today. Give me your class notes tomorrow, will you?'  
'I'll try'  
'i know'

And Suna stared at the pastel blue Tupperware for the nth time today, wondering how its owner is doing while trying to not set the kitchen on fire making instant ramen. 

Suna still slept bad, but he's been trying to keep eating more throughout the day, making his mother impressed with her son asking to repeat a meal. 

"I was starting to worry about you. You're always so pale, Rin. Building muscle for the Interhigh, right?" The brown-haired woman ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before heading out to work. 

"Yeah… Interhigh…" Suna preferred to believe it.

Tests season started and Suna has become a machine run by coffee and migraine medicine again. His parents aren't that attentive with the med box in the house so he can take whatever he wants from there. Monosodium dipyrone was a part of his blood at this point.   
It's a problem. If he ignores it, it'll go away sometime.   
He still stares at the blue container that he always forgets to give back to Osamu every morning when making his two cups of coffee that are slowly becoming two and a half.   
But he ignores it.   
At the end of the week, he got out of his last test and rushed to anywhere silent inside the school went the lunch break sign rang. Noises have been making his head feel like it's exploding lately. Practice has been hell for him.   
But if he ignores it, he can bear with it. 

Suna waited for everyone to get out of his classroom, after figuring out it'd be the only peaceful place in the entire building, since it'd be empty. 

He entered the classroom and made his way to his desk, seeing a familiar-looking container. This time it was light green, it reminded him of a mint color. Along with it, a note. 

'You'll have to give back this one too'

Suna smiled, knowing exactly what he'd find inside that little container. The smell of cocoa and vanilla invaded his senses. Red Velvet this time. He remembers telling Osamu it was his favorite cake.   
A fluttering feeling installs itself on Suna's chest and belly when thinking of the little cake on his hands.   
He pretends it's the hunger.

Suna takes the mint colored container home and putsit on top of the pastel blue one. They looked the same so it was probably a set. He couldn't help but to imagine Osamu with his serious stare analyzing cute sets of Tupperware containers to buy. 

How cute

Said the voice in his head. This one didn't make it hurt though. 

Suna talked to some teachers about his question and his own future this time, realizing that maybe his philosophy only works with Atsumu and mosquitoes.  
They didn't help that much, except for his geography teacher, that could be a bad comedian, but that short middle aged man knew how to make someone think. 

"Is there something that you consider important enough to be proud of saying you survive of it?"

Suna's brain immediately answered that question, but a worrisome part of his mind, the same that planted all the other questions and problems and annoyances inside his head, said it should be quiet. Too risky. 

Volleyball practice didn't manage to get that thought out of his head. He was unfocused and spacing out every other time. Atsumu was about to Take Extreme Measures (it's how he names his lecturing sessions now) when Osamu glared at Suna. 

Atsumu stopped on his track. Somehow he's been believing in Osamu's capacity to solve problems a lot lately. Or maybe it was just because it was Suna and it was Osamu. They understood each other in a way Atsumu couldn't point out. They almost didn't exchange words but there was some kind of hidden communication. Their own odd language, made of glares, scoffs and sassy statements. 

At the end of practice, Atsumu didn't wait for Osamu to go home. Osamu waited until everyone got out of the gym, just Suna and him were awkwardly sharing the small space in there.

"Suna we-"

"I know" Suna looked up from his cellphone, outting it down. "I've been a disaster these days" he leaned his head against the wall, glaring at the ceiling.

It wasn't a sarcastic statement, it didn't have any hint of Suna's usual teasy nature. It felt more like a confession. A frustrated, hurtful confession. 

"What's goin on with ya? Yer' not like this." Osamu crouched, facing the dark-haired boy. His voice was soft with worry and Suna didn't like this. 

" 'Samu. If you were struggling with something for weeks. It's been haunting you and making you spend nights sleepless and… affecting your own health…"

"I know yer' talkin' 'bout yourself, Suna. Be honest" Osamu cut his train of thought

Suna sighed. 

"After you had that fight with 'Tsumu I realized I didn't think of what I'm doing after high school and it was eating me up inside. Then I talked to Yusuke-sensei and he made me realize what I want" 

"Didn't you hate Yusuke-sensei?" Osamu snorted.

"That's not the point" Suna fought back the smile forming on his lips. "I thought a lot about it and I wanna try and go pro. I wanna play more volleyball after high school but I'm-"

"afraid of the risk?" Osamu completed. Suna nodded, lowering his head to look at the grey-haired boy. 

"Look, I learned something after talkin to 'Tsumu about our plans and all. If ya have a dream, a real dream, there's no reason to not risk it all on it. I know ya for enough time to be sure ya can do it. Fear is normal but…" Osamu frowns a Little, as if he tried to remember something.

"Life's a bore if ya don't challenge yourself" he finished

"Where did that catchphrase come from?" Suna laughed

"Dunno… maybe it's from some manga… but it's true, right?"

Suna nodded, smiling softly at Osamu. 

"Ah, wait. I gotcha' somethin'" 

Suna straightened his back against the wall, watching Osamu shuffle on his bag. 

He gave him a red container and glanced at the clock, bolting out of the room, leaving Suna wordless.

Suna laughed. There he was, alone in the locker room again, munching a delicious white chocolate cupcake, feeling that warm and fuzzy sensation in his chest. 

He wasn't hungry. 

Suna got home and felt a bit lighter. He greeted his mother and threw his training gear around the room before picking his phone to search for cupcake recipes. 

On the following day, he only drank one cup of coffee and decided his headache was bearable. At practice, his bag was way fuller than usual and he received some odd looks from his teammates.

For the third time, he made Osamu stay after volleyball training, saying they needed to talk about something important. Osamu patiently waited for Suna to ruffle his bag.   
And Suna handed him a pile of colored Tupperware containers with a blush on his cheeks. 

"Look… i had to make up for the time you spent making these for me so I tried some other flavors and I hope you… like?" Suna had his hands on his back and his eyes averted Osamu's. His pale face made the blush really evident and Osamu smiled softly at the scene.   
He put the containers aside and got closer to the dark-haired boy, who now looked directly at him, frozen.  
Osamu approached and tucked a strand of that chocolate-colored hair behind Suna's ear, almost making their foreheads touch. 

"Thank you, I loved it" Osamu whispered before closing the distance between them with a peck on Suna's lips. Suna's eyes widened and Osamu was about to move away when Suna grabbed his shirt and kissed him again, passionately and heated, his hands entangling in Osamu's gray locks and lowering to his back while they tasted each other's mouths as if the world was about to end.   
They broke apart, faces flushed and panting. Suna laid his forehead on Osamu's, smiling. 

"Maybe I don't need to think too much, after all" Suna thought, realizing no voice in his head guided him into the kiss, no annoying buzz filled his senses. It was only him and Osamu. He knew he'd still have to deal with his issues later.  
But for now, they seem like that annoying mosquito and he chooses to ignore it, although he learned that they don't always go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare comments and tell me if you picked the reference


End file.
